Lost Whispers
by Zkei
Summary: ¿Qué tan crueles pueden llegar a ser los juegos mentales? La mente nos plantea diversos retos que no podemos rechazar. Continúa el final de la 2da temporada. Mulder en busca de alguien inexistente.. ¿Scully? ONESHOOT


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **¿Qué tan crueles pueden llegar a ser los juegos mentales?La mente nos planeta diversos retos que no podemos rechazar. Continúa el final de la 2da temporada, Mulder y Scully.

Lo que ocasiona un reto xD, mi mente divago y se hundió, y de mi locura surgió esto, espero que te guste SenSei, para que veas los profundos abismos de mi mente loca, lamento la tardanza, pero todo se pone en mi contra.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**LOST WHISPERS**

**Autora: **Rockergirl-Sk

**Único Capítulo:** One-Shoot.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Un hombre un poco pálido abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, no podía diferenciar bien que era lo que lo rodeaba, aparte del dolor en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza, la cual mostraba una pequeña herida saturada.

Se podría decir que lo que sí notaba era el color blanco del sitio, después de pestañear unas cuantas veces para aclarar su vista, pudo diferenciar por los aparatos al lado derecho de la cama, que se encontraba en un cuarto de Hospital, ahora aparecía una duda en su cabeza.. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Miles de imágenes cruzaron su mente repentinamente mientras el dolor en su cabeza se acrecentaba de diferente forma..

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

--Escóndase ahí—le indicó un joven, mientras que a lo lejos un helicóptero se acercaba al lugar.

--Rayos..—Saltó dentro del lugar, y el joven se apresuró por cerrar la entrada, al encontrarse en total oscuridad, empezó a buscar algo con que hacer luz en alguno de sus bolsillos encontrando un encendedor, lo sacó, lo encendió, y lo que vio lo dejó en shock por algunos segundos – Dios..—

------------------------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back -----------------------------------------------

_--Amárrenlo!—Un Hombre vestido de blanco, de unos cincuenta años de años de edad aproximadamente daba indicaciones a dos enfermeras que trataban de sujetar con desespero al paciente el cual luchaba por hacer que lo soltaran.. lo extraño es que el hombre al cual sujetaban no se encontraba despierto.. , una vez sostenido, el médico le inyecta una sustancia transparente en el brazo; antes de caer inconsciente el paciente pronuncia una única palabra.. un nombre._

_--Scully..—_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Un hombre un poco pálido abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, no podía diferenciar bien que era lo que lo rodeaba, aparte del dolor en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza, la cual mostraba una pequeña herida saturada.

Se podría decir que lo que sí notaba era el color blanco del sitio, después de pestañear unas cuantas veces para aclarar su vista, pudo diferenciar por los aparatos al lado derecho de la cama, que se encontraba en un cuarto de Hospital, ahora tenía una gran duda.. ¿Porqué se encontraba ahí?

-- ... – Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra pero nada salió de su boca, notó que su garganta estaba totalmente seca¿Cuántos días habrá estado en ese estado, logró divisar en la pequeña mesita del lado izquierdo una jarra y un vaso con agua, intentó mover su brazo hasta allá, pero algo se lo impidió, se percató que estaba atado con unas correas pequeñas las dos manos a los lados de la cama y sus pies también¿Qué estaba pasando, sintiendo que aparecía un poco de desesperación dentro de él por encontrarse en esas condiciones, trató de zafarse de lo que lo mantenía 'prisionero', mientras su mente trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar..

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un médico que aparentaba ya cierta edad por su cabello que empezaba a cubrirse de varias canas resaltantes, éste lo empezó a observar con sumo cuidado, analizándolo..

--Veo que ya despertó.— Comentó el médico mientras se iba acercando a la cama del paciente.

-- ... – Mulder se detiene de lo que estaba haciendo, dirigiendo una mirada entre seria y serena al médico. -- ¿Dón..de estoy?—pronuncia con esfuerzo, saliendo las palabras entre sonidos roncos que demostraba la cantidad de días sin hablar..

--Fox Mulder—El médico le dirige una mirada divertida, cualquiera diría que se estaba burlando de la desorientación del paciente. –Es más que obvio que se encuentra en un Hospital.—

--Eso ya lo sé.—Le responde Mulder, con la voz un poco más clara y con un tono de cierta molestia. -- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?—

--¿No lo recuerda? – Cómo el médico preguntaba eso, por algo estaba preguntando, por que no recordaba como había llegado, no tenía la menor que idea del porqué y cuánto tiempo llevada ahí.

--No recuerdo nada.—

El médico lo volvió a mirar analizándolo de nuevo, como si quisiera saber si mentía o decía la verdad, conocía lo perspicaz que era Fox Mulder.. un error podría resultar fatal.

--Bien, ..en ese caso, tendremos que hacerle algunos análisis, pero posiblemente sea una amnesia pasajera..—No pudo continuar porque Mulder le interrumpió con una pregunta.

--¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo podré recordar algo?—

--En caso que su mente no recordara ningún hecho antes de por lo menos un mes, podríamos estar tratando con una amnesia un poco más severa, quizá permanente.—_"Y nos encargaremos de que sea así.."_—Lo máximo que podría tener su mente de esos hechos serían imágenes distorsionadas y sin valor alguno.—

Esas palabras helaron la sangre a Mulder, sintió que era muy importante recordar lo que pasó, algo no estaba bien..podía recordar a Scully, los expedientes X, casi todo, excepto el porqué se hallaba ahí, y lo que había pasado, el golpe en su cabeza..¿Se habría encontrado solo cuando ocurrió lo que le haya pasado, o acaso Scully había estado con él, la mente de Mulder estaba confusa, era frustrante no saber..

--¿Dónde está Scully?—preguntó de improviso.

--Veo que en verdad no recuerda..—Pareció que el médico dijo eso más para sí mismo que para Mulder. –Trataré de serle sincero, sólo espero que no se altere demasiado, ya que su salud aún no está determinada totalmente.—

¿A qué se refería con eso? No podría ser que Scully.. no, no eso es imposible.. totalmente imposible..

--Usted lleva inconsciente casi dos semanas, dos días antes que llegará al hospital se le había asignado un caso junto con la agente Dana Scully, sobre otro asesino involucrado en algo de 'Vudú' – Esto último lo dijo con un aire irónico – el mismo día que llegó aquí, ustedes habían acabado en una balacera con el sujeto, la agente Scully fue la que sufrió los peores impactos, usted sólo sufrió dos, pero según nos dijeron una de esas balas habría hecho que usted perdiera el equilibrio y al caer se golpeara la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente hasta ahora.—

Mulder no podía creer lo que había oído¿Balacera¿Caída, eso explicaba la herida en su cabeza pero.. por más que repasaba lo que había escuchado, ningún recuerdo similar o parecido aparecía en su mente.

--¿Qué pasó con Scully?—

--Cómo ya le había dicho ella sufrió los peores impactos, lo lamento, pero ella murió dos horas después de llegar.—

Ésta noticia lo dejó plasmado.. Scully muerta, y él no hizo nada porque un maldito golpe lo dejó inconsciente, ese sentimiento que Mulder tenía clavado poseía un dolor indescriptible.. muerta.. por su culpa, la persona que más quería estaba muerta..

Miles de imágenes cruzaron la mente de Mulder en ese momento.. hasta que se detuvo en una, Samantha..

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

--Dios.. –

--¿Quién eres?— Mulder voltea rápidamente hacia donde escuchó la voz iluminando con la llama del encendedor a una mujer que lo observaba con cierto temor.

--Samantha..—No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Samantha.. ¿la verdadera Samantha?

--No.. mi nombre es – No pudo continuar porque escucharon el ruido de un helicóptero sobre ellos, 'Samantha' agarró a Mulder de la mano y lo condujo corriendo hacia un túnel del cual él no se había percatado.

Parte de lo que Mulder pudo observar mientras corría, fue que el túnel no era parte del vagón, era un conducto aparte, habían dos opciones, o esos sitios estaban conectados por 'casualidad', o alguien lo hizo con algún motivo existente.. _las 'casualidades' no existen_, ese 'porqué' de algo permanece escondido muchas veces.. pero siempre está ahí.

Tratando de conectar las cosas.. los extraterrestres con la marca en el brazo.. 'Samantha'.. la tribu desaparecida.. la tribu..

Una explosión resonó en todo el lugar..

------------------------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back -----------------------------------------------

_--La verdad puede ser más peligrosa de lo que imaginas..—_

_--Mulder! Mulder!—_

_--Nos encargaremos de eso..—_

_--Mulder! Despierta!—_

_--No soy Samantha..—_

_--No confíes en nadie—_

_--No me olvides...—_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

--Scully..—

-Un hombre un poco pálido abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, no podía diferenciar bien que era lo que lo rodeaba, aparte del dolor en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza, la cual mostraba una pequeña herida saturada.

Se podría decir que lo que sí notaba era el color blanco del sitio, después de pestañear unas cuantas veces para aclarar su vista, pudo diferenciar por los aparatos al lado derecho de la cama, que se encontraba en un cuarto de Hospital.

--Que diab..—

--Veo que ya despertó.—Un médico interrumpió sus palabras, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

--¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Mulder, tenía la extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes..

--¿No lo recuerda, el accidente, la balacera, la muerte de la agente Scully—

Mulder se quedó sin palabras..¿Scully muerta¿de qué estaba hablando?.. ¿Una balacera.., no..

--No recuerdo..—contestó ausente, mientras buscaba evidencias en su mente para contradecir lo que acababa de escuchar.

--Posiblemente estemos tratando con algún tipo de amnesia, de seguro por el golpe que sufrió en la parte izquierda de la cabeza, esperemos que no sea severa.—

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_--Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso..—_

_--No debe..—_

_--Sshh.., podría despertarlo, recuerde con quien estamos tratando.—_

_--Es sólo un simple humano.—_

_--Si, pero eso no le quita lo perspicaz, va a ser fácil, solo tengo que darle las dosis indicadas.—_

_--Cumpla con su trabajo, Buenas Noches.—_

_--Dirá Buenos Días, ya va a amanecer.—éste último comentario, pronunciado sarcásticamente. El otro hombre lo ignoró y salió por la puerta de la habitación._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

--¡Sr. Mulder!—Llamaba con insistencia el médico mientras observaba la vista del paciente con una pequeña linterna.

--Yo..—reaccionó al pequeño objeto de luz apartándolo inmediatamente-

--¿Recordó algo?— ¿Porqué tanta insistencia, las voces.. una le pertenecía al médico que estaba ahí, pero la otra.. la había escuchado en algún lugar.. Dónde, maldición..

--No, sólo trataba de aclarar mis pensamientos, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.—

--No se esfuerze demasiado, el cerebro es una máquina muy delicada.—

--¿Cuándo murió.. Scully?— Algo no concordaba.

--Hace tres semanas exactamente, el mismo día que llegaron al Hospital, usted ha estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo.—

-- ...—Tres Semanas inconsciente.. -- ¿Cuándo puedo salir?--

--No creo que..—

--¿Cuándo puedo salir?—respondió Mulder cortante al médico, tenía que averiguar que paso, estaba seguro de que Scully no estaba muerta, y esas voces.. todo se juntaba y dispersaba en su cabeza.

--Veré lo que puedo hacer.—

--Necesito descansar, ir a mi departamento, dicen que no hay mejor lugar para un 'enfermo' que su propio hogar.—habló Mulder recuperando el tono tranquilo, primer paso para escapar..

--Pero viene despertando de la inconsciencia por tres semanas, puede tener reacciones desprevenidas — Mulder solamente le dedicó una mirada decidida, a lo que el 'médico' sólo le quedó resignarse.— Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.— y con una sonrisa fingida salió de la habitación.

Mulder se volvió a recostar pero su cabeza le daba vueltas, el incidente.. ¿Porqué no lo recordaba, el golpe no parecía muy severo.., todo era tan irreal.

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

--_La mente nos plantea diversos retos que no podemos rechazar._—Murmuraba una chica, mientras mojaba un pañuelo y lo ponía en la frente de Mulder, ella no lo había reconocido en un principio, pero al observarlo bien ahora se daba cuenta de quien era, su memoria mantenía imágenes intactas de él.. aquellas que se salvaron.

--¿Samantha?—Mulder había despertado y pronunciado el nombre al ver a aquella mujer frente a él, después de la explosión, parte del túnel había colapsado, y algo lo había golpeado dejándolo por unas horas inconsciente.

--No soy Samantha.—La chica le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.—Me llamo Lauren.—Ante esto Mulder la miró fijamente, esa era su hermana, la imagen, cada característica de su rostro y facciones, la mirada..-_"A veces la mente ve lo que quiere ver.. no todo se basa en lo exterior."_- Se supone que los clones habían sido exterminados..

--Si, se supone que todos fueron eliminados.. pero se equivocaron, hubo uno que logró escapar de ese lugar, fui la última en ser creada y la última que queda.. por ahora, lamento haber leído su mente.—

--No.. está bien¿A qué se refiere con por ahora?—

--Ellos querían perfección, y conmigo cierta parte de lo que querían se cumplió, pero algo les quedó fuera de planes, mis habilidades sólo las controlaba yo cuando quería.. ellos no tenían el menor poder sobre mí, y eso no les convenía.—La chica desvió la mirada a un punto nulo.—Yo puedo meterme en la mente de otras personas y hacer que colapsen psicológicamente como ayudarlas, poseo también parte del ADN más completo de Samantha.. sus recuerdos y su manera de sentir.—Ahora usaba un tono gélido.—Lo único que nos diferencia es que yo soy un simple clon y ella es humana.. claro, tiene razón, también la manera en que controlamos nuestras emociones.—

--Lo lamento..—

--No, está bien, ella siempre poseía una calidez cuando hablaba que ningún clon logró captar.. era parte de ella.—

--¿Dónde se encuentra?—

--Ellos siguen con ella, ella rogó y suplicó que la dejaran libre.. ellos no quisieron, cada vez que crean un clon de ella parte de sus recuerdos desaparece.. mientras más avanzados sean más fuerte serán los consecuencias.. pero ellos jamás la van a dejar, la necesitan.. para perfeccionar y crear más como nosotros..—

-- ..Llévame a Samantha. – Mulder se había empezado a alterar por todo lo que escuchó, estaban utilizando a su hermana, si no la ayudaba ahora sólo iba a quedar un cuerpo vacío.. _"La esencia está formada por nuestros recuerdos.. entre lo pasado y presente.. nuestras dos vidas."_

--No puedo.. ella no quería, no quiere.—El tono de voz de la chica se empezaba a quebrar.—Ella sabe que no queda mucho.., pero si la puede rescatar a 'ella'.. ellos se la llevaron después de la explosión, la necesitan también, pero puede salvarse! Lo necesita más a usted! Scully lo necesita..—

--¿Scully..?—

--La necesitan..—

--¿Quién..?--

--Usted sabe quién es.. –

-- Hn, Que molestoso clon, veamos, el agente Mulder y el 'queridísimo' clon de su hermana—Mulder voltea al lugar de donde escuchó la voz.. tarde.. una bala le dio directo a la frente de Lauren.., la sangre salía del agujero que le había dejado mientras que el cuerpo de la chica cayó boca abajo y con los ojos abiertos..

--Cancer Man..—fue lo último que pudo decir Mulder, dos balas se dirigieron en un disparo certero, una a su hombro izquierdo y la otra a la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer, un golpe en la nuca bastó para dejarlo inconsciente.

------------------------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back -----------------------------------------------

-Un hombre un poco pálido abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, su cabeza daba vueltas, viendo los objetos distorsionados..

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_--Mulder, esto es una tontería—_

_--No, tu lo sabes Scully, es real.—_

_--Mulder!— (La voz de una mujer..)_

_--Aquí acaba su recorrido agente.—_

_--No me olvides.. Mulder.. – algo metálico cae al suelo y la voz se va distorsionando mientras se va alejando.._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

--Scully!—Mulder se levanta precipitadamente de su cama mientras algo cae al suelo, otra pesadilla.. rayos, es la quinta vez en la semana.. sólo se repite constantemente.., Scully tiene razón, necesito vacaciones, un tiempo libre no me hará daño.

Se pasa una mano por la cara como tratando de quitar la sensación y se dirige al baño, se lava la cara y se dispone a cambiar, se dirige a la cocina preparándose un café, por algún motivo tiene la sensación de estar observado.. da una última mirada a su apartamento y se dirige al trabajo.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

En un auto color negro, se ve a un hombre con un celular en la mano izquierda.

--Maldición¿porqué no contestas Dana?—se le oye susurrar, cerrando el aparato móvil, sus llamadas se desviaban hacia un correo de voz.. o una máquina decía que el número no existía.. _fallas de línea.._

Llega a un edificio, estaciona y se dirige directamente hacia una oficina, bastante amplia, donde al parecer un hombre con lentes y calvo, sentando en el 'mando' lo esperaba.

--Buenos Días Agente Mulder.—

--Buenos Días.—

--Por lo que puedo notar viene con el mismo propósito por el cual me llamó¿no es cierto?.

--Exactamente. Necesito un tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas personales.—

--Usted sabe que por mí no existe ningún problema, a pesar de todo, ha sabido cumplir con todos los casos mandados. – El hombre acomoda sus lentes y le dirige una mirada.— ¿Cuánto tiempo requiere?—

Mulder lo razona un poco, y contesta – Un mes.—

--Umm.. perfecto, tiene un mes libre. Puede retirarse hoy mismo si gusta.—

--Gracias, señor, por cierto.. le quería hacer una consulta¿Qué sabe de la agente Scully, hoy estuve llamando a su móvil pero no me contesta nadie, necesito hablar con ella.—

--¿Agente Scully?— Skinner lo mira sorprendido.

--Si, la agente Dana Scully.—

--Mulder.. la agente murió hace cuatro años¿está bromeando acaso?.—

Éstas palabras dejaron congelado a Mulder.. ¿Muerta, se supone que había sido sólo una pesadilla lo de la mañana.. una maldita pesadilla.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se empezó a apoderar de él, cada vez aumentaba la intensidad y muchas preguntas recurrían a su mente, ninguna con respuesta lógica a hallarle, desesperación, dolor, confusión.. confusión..

El Agente sale corriendo de la oficina con una mano en la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera suprimir el dolor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte mientras que con la otra apartaba a cualquier persona que se hallara en su camino, las personas que se encontraban fuera de la oficina se quedaron mirando como si vieran a uno de tantos locos que se suele ver en las calles..

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Llegó a su departamento totalmente desorientado, seguía sin respuestas, y millones de imágenes se estrellaban contra su cerebro, pero ninguna parecía tener conexión, nada.. se dirigió directo al baño de su dormitorio, y se lavó el rostro con agua helada, regresó al cuarto, se iba a recostar en la cama cuando notó algo en el piso, se agachó y lo recogió, era un sobre blanco, y parecía viejo, estaba abierto, sacó su contenido, era sólo un pequeño pedazo de papel con una caligrafía que el conocía perfectamente.. era de Scully, comenzó a leer:

_Mulder.._

_Hace tiempo he querido decirte esto, pero temo que ya no podré decirlo personalmente.. ellos se acercan, espero que no te hayan encontrado.., no queda mucho tiempo.. ojalá esto algún día te llegue, Te Amo.. lo digo por todas las veces que deseé decírtelo, y espero que duré por siempre.. pase lo que pase.. No me olvides.._

_...Scully._

--No puede ser.. No..—Mulder cae de rodillas al suelo mientras sus dos manos sujetaban los lados de su cabeza, las imágenes volvían.. todo, desde ese día.. el comienzo, el vagón, los cuerpos.. el clon, tan rápidas que llegarían a destrozar cualquier mente débil en cuestión de segundos.. crudas y reales.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**/ 2 Años, 6 meses antes /**

-Una mujer de cabellos rojizos dormía profundamente sobre una 'camilla' blanca. Las manos y pies de la mujer se encontraban amarrados a la camilla con unas correas metálicas, ella llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, su rostro denotaba varios rasgos demacrados, en la correa de la mano derecha se podía observar un nombre en código: Duclyaslan (AD-2).

Alrededor de ella se podía observar una gran cantidad de tubos, y dentro se encontraban diferentes seres deformes.. y algunos con características poco comunes regenerándose.

Al frente de la mujer, se encontraba un tubo bastante peculiar, muy diferente al de los demás, éste contenía a una mujer desnuda, que aparentaba unos 26 años de edad, pero las marcas en su cara y manos podrían decir por sí mismos que la edad era mucho más grande de lo que se apreciaba, sin embargo, las demás partes de su cuerpo estaban intactas, como si nunca hubiera envejecido..., en la parte inferior del tubo, también se podía observar grabado un nombre: Redlum Ahtnamas (CD-1).

------------------------ FiN --------------------

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Si, quedó bastante enredado, pero espero que lo hayan comprendido.

**Duclyaslan:** Dana Scully

**Redlum Ahtnamas:** Samantha Mulder.

No sabía que poner como nombre código n.ñ. SenSei, eso fue todo, See you Later!.

**-- x Rockergirl-Sk x--**


End file.
